(a) Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a color conversion panel, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, among display devices, a liquid crystal display in which a field generating electrode is provided in two display panels is mainly used. A plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix at one display panel (hereinafter referred to as “a thin film transistor array panel”), and red, green, and blue color filters are disposed in the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as “a common electrode panel”), an entire surface of which is covered by a common electrode.
However, the display device generates light leakage in the polarizer and the color filter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.